Titanium oxide has been widely utilized as a catalyst. For example, titanium oxide has been used as a hydrogenation catalyst for producing higher alcohols and as a carrier for a catalyst treating exhaust gas. Given such circumstances, the uses of titanium oxide has been expanded and a titanium oxide having a high specific surface area has been desired.
It has been known that titanium oxide can be produced by a method of hydrolyzing a titanium compound such as a titanium sulfate and a titanium chloride to obtain a titanium hydroxide and calcining the titanium compound. However, by such conventional method, it has been difficult to produce a titanium oxide having a large surface area.